C'est quoi ?
by xxxloveItasasu
Summary: Deidara, Tobi et Sasuke se posent des questions. L'akatsuki va devoir leur répondre. Le premier chapitre est du 13 ans et  . Le deuxième est du R.
1. C'est quoi l'amour ?

eidara errait dans l'akatsuki, une question lui torturant la tête depuis trois jours. Alors qu'il était près à exploser, il eu une idée. Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Sasori et frappa à la porte.

-Quoi ? Grogna une voix.

-Danna, je peux entré ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je...J'ai une question à te poser.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sasori fit signe à Deidara d'entrer. Il pénétra dans la chambre remplit de marionnettes.

-Alors, cette question.

Il se tourna vers leur créateur.

-Eh bien... Dit le ninja blond gêné. Je...Je...

-Quoi ? J'ai pas toute la journée !

-Sasori...

-Oui ? Répondit celui-ci énervé d'attendre.

-C'est quoi...l'amour ?

-L'amour ?

Le marionnettiste était sidéré. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Deidara gigotait, en regardant le sol, gêné. Il releva la tête et Sasori rougit en lisant son ignorance dans ses yeux. Le blond attendait en le regardant surprit.

-Heu...Fit Sasori. L'amour c'est...Heu.

-C'est...?

-C'est de l'art...je pense. Rougit le marionnettiste.

-Danna ?

-Heu...Vas demander à Itachi, il te le dira lui.

Deidara regarda Sasori surprit. Celui-ci lui tourna le dos, ses joues aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Le nukenin blond finit par sortir de la chambre et partit à la recherche d'Itachi. Le connaissant, il doit surement être entrain de s'entraîner dans la salle d'entraînement. Il alla là-bas. Et comme il le pensait, Itachi s'y trouvait, occupé à lancer des shuriken. Quand il vit Deidara, il s'arrêta et lui lança sèchement :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Heu...Itachi ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi l'amour ? Demanda le blond très gêné.

Itachi le regarda surprit. Il réfléchit quelque temps puis finalement dit :

-Tu vois qui est mon frère ?

-Sasukette ?

-Sasuke ! Fit l'Uchiwa en activant le sharingan.

-Oui, Sasuke. Rectifia Deidara.

-Et bien c'est le grand amour.

-Hein ?

Deidara ne comprenait où voulait en venir l'aîné Uchiwa. Celui-ci expliqua :

-Mon frère est tellement adorable que c'est un amour. Ce que je ressent pour lui est un amour fraternel.

-Fraternel ?

-Oui.

-Je ne vois pas.

-Bon ! S'énerva Itachi. Vas demander cette question complètement idiote à Konan. Elle pourra te répondre.

Le nukenin blond partit donc à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il la croisa dans le couloir et l'interpella :

-Konan !

Celle-ci se retourna.

-Oui ? Répondit elle.

-C'est...C'est quoi l'amour ?

Konan observa Deidara étonné. Puis, elle sourit doucement et dit :

-Tu nous vois Pein et moi ?

-Oui.

-On est en couple. C'est ça l'amour.

-Un amour en couple ?

-Oui.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Vas demander à Kisame. Il t'expliquera tout.

Et sur ce, elle partit dans chambre. L'artiste se rendit dans la cuisine. Kisame mangeait des sardines. Il leva la tête quand Deidara s'approcha.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

-Kisame, c'est quoi l'amour ?

L'homme-requin faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers, tellement qu'il était stupéfait par la question du nukenin blond. Il essaya de reprendre et finalement s'exclama :

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour savoir.

Kisame soupira, réfléchit puis annonça :

-Tu vois Itachi ?

-Oui.

-Et bien c'est le plus beau fantasme que la Terre n'est jamais eu !

-Et ?

-Et mon amour pour lui est si puissant...C'est mon plus gros fantasme !

-L'amour du fantasme ?

-Oui, voilà ! L'amour du fantasme. Ça sonne bien.

-Mais, Itachi a dit que son frère était un amour.

-Son frère. Râla Kisame. Celui-là je vais lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde !

Deidara le regarda sidéré. Non ! Avec lui il n'apprendra rien. Il sortit de la cuisine et se rendit dans le salon. Là-bas il vit Tobi. Il avança vers lui. Tobi l'aperçut et lui lança :

-Deidara-sempai ! Comment allez-vous ?

-J'ai du mal croire ce que je vais faire mais bon. Marmonna le blond. Tobi.

-Oui ?

-Sais-tu ce qu'est l'amour ?

Tobi ouvrit grand les yeux (derrière son masque).

-Pourquoi cette question, Deidara-sempai ?

-Pour rien ! Alors ?

-Et bien...Vous voyez Tobi et Madara ?

-Heu...

-Bah, Tobi aime Madara et Madara aime Tobi !

-Quoi ?

Deidara observa Tobi comme si il était fou.

-Au fait Deidara-sempai. Demanda celui-ci. C'est quoi l'amour ?

Le ''sempai'' eut du mal à ne pas faire exploser Tobi. Il s'éloigna de lui et alla voir Hidan qui était sur le canapé.

-Hidan ?

-Hm ?

-C'est quoi l'amour ?

Hidan ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Un ange passa puis Hidan lâcha :

-Tu vois Jashin ?

-Oui.

-Et bien je l'aime tellement que j'en mourrais. Je sacrifierais ma vie pour Jashin !

-Hein ?

-C'est l'amour de Dieu ! (Il veut dire qu'il aime son Dieu)

Deidara le regarda étonné. Hidan soupira exaspéré et lui lança :

-Vas demander à Kakuzu ! Il te dira que je t'emmerde et que t'as qu'à aller lui demander !

Deidara partit vexé. Il alla voir l'avare. Il le trouva entrain de compter des pièces.

-Kakuzu ? Demanda le blond.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est quoi l'amour ?

Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête, au risque de se faire un torticolis. Il aboya :

-C'est quoi cette question ? L'amour c'est l'argent !

Deidara haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-T'as qu'à demander à Zetsu ! Je suis sûr qu'il dira la même chose que moi !

Le nukenin blond partit donc à la recherche de l'homme-plante. Il le trouva dans le potager. Zetsu se tourna vers lui quand il approcha.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Zetsu, c'est quoi l'amour ?

Celui-ci observa attentivement une fleur puis fit :

-Regardes cette fleur Deidara. Si tu la chéri et que tu lui donnes de l'amour elle s'épanouira. C'est ça l'amour. C'est la beauté.

Le blond explosa :

-On me dit que l'amour c'est fraternel, ensuite en couple, puis un fantasme, après un dieu, puis après l'argent et maintenant c'est la beauté ! Faudrait savoir !

Et il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. On n'avait pas répondu à sa question mais en plus on le désorientait avec des choses qui n'ont, ni queue, ni tête. Deidara tomba rageusement sur son lit. Il entendit un frappement à sa porte. Il se redressa. Il alla ouvrir et sur l'encadrement de la porte il y avait...

-Danna. Murmura le blond.

Sasori lui sourit doucement. Deidara le fit entré et Sasori le regarda lentement avant de dire :

-Tout à l'heure, tu m'avais demandé ce qu'est l'amour.

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Et bien...Fit le marionnettiste.

Il avança. Ses lèvres, à quelques millimètres de celles de Deidara, se posèrent tendrement sur les lèvres du blond. Sasori lui mordilla tendrement la lèvre inférieur et la lécha pour lui demander de rencontrer sa jumelle. Deidara entrouvrit la bouche et la langue du marionnettiste rejoignit la sienne pour un ballet amoureux. Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, Sasori rompit le baiser. Il regarda, en rougissant, le blond qui souriait heureux.

-Danna...commença-t-il.

Sasori lui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui murmura :

-Pour moi, c'est ça l'amour.


	2. C'est quoi le viol ? Première Partie

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il observa l'endroit où il se trouvait mais ne le reconnu pas. Il se passa sa main sur son front...et sentit quelque chose d'humide . « Qu'est ce que... » pensa-t-il. Il posa la paume de sa main dessus et le prit. Il le mit devant ses yeux. C'était une serviette. s'assit doucement et fit une grimace. Il avait mal au dos. Il était remplit de griffures. Des griffures... Sasuke repensa à cette nuit là, et trembla. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte de cette pièce qu'il pensait être une chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra. L'Uchiwa se figea. L'homme était habillé de noir et portait un masque orange. Quand il vit Sasuke assit, il s'écria :

-Tu es réveillé ! Tobi est content !

Le jeune garçon le regarda surprit. Qu'est qui lui prennait à celui-là ? Tobi (bah oui, c'est lui !) s'approcha du lit sur lequel Sasuke était assit et prit la serviette. Il alla la mouillé et la remit sur le front du cadet Uchiwa en lui disant :

-Allonges toi. Tobi t'as trouvé dehors, malade presque mort. Tobi était inquiet alors Tobi t'a ramené ici.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Sasuke qui s'était rallongé.

-A l'akatsuki !

-Quoi ! Cria le jeune garçon en se relevant brusquement ce qui lui valut une grimace de douleur.

-T'inquiètes pas. Tobi ne vas rien te faire. Si Tobi était un mauvais garçon, il t'aurait laissé mourir à l'endroit où Tobi t'a trouvé.

-Tu es toujours obligé de dire Tobi ?

-Non, mais Tobi trouve ça marrant.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus qu'il soit aidé par un crétin. Tobi lui lava le front et le visage avec la serviette. Quand il voulut lui laver le torse, l'Uchiwa fit un brusque mouvement de recule.

-Me touches pas ! Dit-il d'un ton menacent mais avec une voix tremblante.

Tobi recula. Il regarda Sasuke puis demanda :

-Pourquoi t'étais dehors malade ? Si Tobi ne t'avais pas trouvé, tu serais mort.

-Pour rien.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit.

-Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Uchiwa ?

Tobi ne parla plus semblant réfléchir (Tobi ? Réfléchir ? Impossible !).

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Questionna-t-il. Tu n'as pas des amis pour t'aider ?

Le jeune garçon trembla. Il se sentait mal. Tobi attendait sa réponse et Sasuke finit par murmurer :

-Je...J'ai...Je n'en ai plus.

-Ah ? Et que c'est-il passé pour que tu sois aussi malade ? Ne mens pas, Tobi à tout vu. Fit l'homme au masque en baissant la tête. Tobi avait été obligé pour que Tobi puisse te soigner. Se justifia-t-il.

Sasuke tremblait encore plus fort et il avait une résistible envie de pleurer et de mourir. Pourquoi ne l'était il pas ? Il chuchota dans un souffle :

-J'ai...J'ai... J'ai été violé.

Il un gros silence. Un très gros silence. Un très très gros silence.

-Tobi, réunion ! Hurla une voix.

Celui-ci sursauta et dit précipitamment :

-C'est Deidara-sempai. Tobi veut que tu restes ici et que tu te reposes. Tobi reviendra s'occuper de toi.

Et il sortit. Sasuke soupira et s'allongea. Il repensa à ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là. Soudain, il eut du mal à respirer et se sentait nauséeux. Il expira plusieurs fois pour se calmer mais il tremblait encore plus et hoquetait.

-Non, non. Murmura-t-il en laissant échapper un sanglot.

Tobi arriva dans le salon où tous les membres de l'akastuki se trouvaient. Tous sauf un.

-Bah, où est Zetsu ? Demanda-t-il à Kisame.

-Partit en mission. Répondit l'homme-requin.

Tobi alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il regarda autour de lui. Pein et Konan debout parlaient rapidement. Itachi sur un fauteuil était dans la peau du mec trop cool et trop beau qui n'en rien à faire de cette réunion. Deidara sur les genoux de Sasori l'embrassait en lui roulant la pelle du siècle (voir chapitre 1:''C'est quoi l'amour''). Hidan vautré sur le canapé, avait sa tête sur les genoux de Kakuzu qui, lui, comptait les billets qu'Hidan venait juste de lui donner. Kisame assit sur un pouf, matait sans se gêner, Itachi qui commençait à lire un bouquin tellement qu'il s'ennuyait.

Puis, Pein et Konan se tournèrent vers eux et Pein annonça :

-Bon, vous êtes tous là pour cette réunion, sauf Zestu qui, normalement, devrait rentrer demain. Alors, je voudrais d'abord vous parler de...

Et la réunion commença. Le débat était animé et les membres posaient des questions, qui allaient de stupides à intelligentes. Bref, ils y passaient des heures comme toutes les réunions à l'akastuki. Tobi n'y avait pas fait attention, une question lui torturant l'esprit depuis longtemps, déjà. Pein qui avait remarqué que le cassos de l'akastuki n'avait encore rien dit, ce qui était très étrange car d'habitude on avait du mal à le faire taire, lança :

-Tobi, ça ne t'intéresses pas ce qu'on dit ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te demandais si tu nous écoutais ?

-Bah, heu...Fit l'homme au masque orange. J'ai une question.

-Vas y. Autorisa le chef.

-Eh, bien...C'est quoi le viol ?

Tous en tombèrent de stupéfaction.

-C'est quoi cette question stupide ? Hurla Hidan.

-Bah, je voulais savoir. Fit Tobi désolé.

Konan lui sourit et dit :

-Pein va t'expliquer. N'est ce pas Pein ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Fit celui-ci. Heu...Oui, oui. Le viol..bah...c'est non consentant.

Deidara pouffa. Le chef de l'akastuki lui lança un regard noir et rétorqua :

-T'as qu'à le lui faire comprendre toi, Deidara.

Le rire s'arrêta brusquement. Deidara lança un regard suppliant à son petit-ami (je cite : Sasori !) mais celui-ci lui fit un sourire narquois. Le blond fronça des sourcils et expliqua, morose, à Tobi :

-C'est quand une personne oblige une autre personne à coucher avec elle.

-C'est une pute, quoi ! Cria Kakuzu.

-Crétin ! Répliqua Sasori. Un pute est consentante.

-Bien sur que non ! Protesta Kisame. Elle ne veut pas mais elle est payé pour le faire !

-Comme Kakuzu ! Fit Hidan.

-Quoi ? Gueula celui-ci.

-Bah, oui. Tu ne te rappelle notre première fois ? Je t'ai donné du fric pour que t'acceptes de le faire avec moi.

-Que..Quoi ? S'étrangla l'avare. C'est faux !

Les autres acquiescèrent excepté Itachi qui s'en fout et Tobi qui est trop c** enfin trop bête.

-C'est vrai. Fit Pein. On vous a entendu toute la nuit.

-Ouais et après tu ne m'as plus lâché ! Rajouta Hidan.

-Faut pas exagéré quand même. Fit Deidara.

-Ta gueule, le travelo ! L'insulta le ''religieux''.

Deidara prit un air indigné et se tourna vers Sasori.

-Défends moi ! Lui cria-t-il. Dis quelque chose !

Sasori se racla la gorge et lança :

-De toute façon, celui qui ait fait crier le plus, c'est moi.

Son petit-ami rougit.

-Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Hurla-t-il. Je t'ai demandé de me défendre pas de m'humilier en disant aux autres que j'étais le uke et que tu m'as fait crier au point que l'on avait put m'entendre à l'autre bout du pays.

-On sait reconnaître ceux qui sont doué au lit et ceux qui ne peuvent pas faire crier leur amant comme moi je l'ai fait. Répondit le marionnettiste.

Deidara rougit encore plus et Hidan grogna :

-Tu verras cette nuit qui fera crier le plus.

Il se tourna vers son petit ami.

-Hors de question ! Refusa celui-ci.

Hidan lui donna des billets et Kakuzu accepta en l'embrassant sur la joue. Hidan pour défier Sasori, roula une pelle monumental à l'avare. Ensuite, il arrêta et lança un regard crâneur au marionnettiste. Sasori le regarda et sourit, railleur. Il prit Deidara par les hanches et l'embrassa, le faisant gémir et le collant contre le mur. Il commença à lui caresser le torse mais Pein et Konan les séparèrent avant qu'ils ne fassent une séance de sex sous leurs yeux.

Tobi qui, lui, ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était le viol, pivota vers Itachi.

-Itachi-sempai ?

-Hn.

Tous le monde se tourna vers eux.

-C'est quoi le viol ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Eh, bien...Fit Tobi gêné. C'est Sasuke qui...

-Sasuke ? L'interrompit l'Uchiwa. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Il eut un gros silence dans lequel Tobi se demandait si il devait dire que le cadet Uchiwa était ici ou non.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps car ils entendirent le bruit d'un vomissent.

Itachi se leva brusquement et courut vers la chambre de Tobi, suivit par le reste de l'akastuki. Itachi ouvrit la porte et vit son petit frère, dans le lit, assit, blanc comme un linge, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et du vomi par terre. L'aîné Uchiwa se précipita vers lui et s'assit sur le lit. Sasuke releva la tête. Il sauta au cou de son frère lorsqu'il le reconnu. Celui-ci étonné, ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Sasuke resta longtemps dans les bras d'Itachi, pleurant silencieusement et tremblant. Son grand frère ne pouvait que l'apaiser en lui caressant doucement la tête.

Une fois que Sasuke se soit calmé, Itachi l'écarta doucement de lui et lui demanda :

-Que fais tu là, Sasuke ?

-C'est Tobi. Renifla son petit frère.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme au masque orange qui se défendit :

-Tobi a trouvé Sasuke dehors, malade. Alors Tobi a voulut le soigner.

-C'est sûr qu'il a besoin d'être soigné. Fit Deidara. Il a vomi partout.

Sasuke au lieu de lui lancer un regard made in Uchiwa, se jeta dans les bras de son frère en se remettant à pleurer. Konan envoya un regard furieux à au blond. -Elle ordonna à Pein de faire taire Deidara. Le chef le frappa et le blond alla se cacher dans les bras de Sasori.- La jeune femme s'approcha ensuite de Sasuke et prit la serviette qu'elle mouilla et entreprit de lui débarbouiller le visage. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut lui laver le torse, le jeune garçon poussa un cri d'effroi et recula jusqu'à se coller le dos au mur. Il eut un gémissement de douleur. Les membres de l'akastuki le regardèrent surpris. Itachi s'avança doucement vers son frère qui ne fit aucuns mouvements pour l'arrêter. Itachi le prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille des mots doux pour le rassurer. Sasuke s'accrochait à son manteau comme une bouée de sauvetage. Itachi éloigna son petit frère de lui mais celui-ci s'agrippa encore plus. L'aîné Uchiwa lui expliqua, alors, comme on expliquerait à un enfant :

-Sasuke, il faut que tu te laves. Mais accroché à moi tu ne peux rien faire.

-Ne me laisses pas. Sanglota dans un murmure le cadet.

Son frère le serra contre lui, puis, lui prit les poignet et le fit lâcher son manteau. Sasuke avait un air tellement perdu à ce moment là qu'Itachi eut le besoin de lui dire quelque chose :

-Je vais te laver si tu veux.

Le jeune garçon hocha lentement la tête et son frère se tourna vers les autres :

-Allez me chercher des vêtements. Donnez moi des bandages et tous ce qui va avec. Allez me chercher mon savon et ma serviette. Et par pitié, nettoyez moi cette chambre.

Ils ne bougèrent pas stupéfaits. Itachi activa le sharingan.

-Maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il.

Ils sortirent tous précipitamment et arrivèrent, le plus rapidement possible, avec ce qu'il avait demandé. Le jeune homme les prit et fit sortirent ses coéquipiers de la chambre.

-Au fait ! Dit il avant de fermer la porte. Tobi ne dormira pas ici tant que Sasuke ne se sentira pas bien.

Et il leur ferma la porte au nez.

-Et Tobi ? Où va-t-il dormir ? Demanda l'homme au masque.

Itachi fit comme si il ne l'entendait pas et traîna son frère dans la salle de bain. Il le déshabilla (il ne restait plus grand chose) et le plaça dans la baignoire. Sasuke le regarda inquiet mais l'aîné Uchiwa lui fit un sourire rassurant et entreprit de le laver. Il passa le gant sur le torse de son frère. Il était plein de morsures et de griffures. Tout comme son dos. Itachi était furieux et se jura de tuer l'homme qui avait fait ça à son petit frère adoré. Il le savonna le plus doucement possible. Lorsqu'il frottait trop fort, Sasuke poussait un gémissement de douleur. Et le jeune homme s'excusait précipitamment en le nettoyant plus tendrement. Vint le moment où il savonna les cheveux de son petit frère. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son adorable frère et lui massa le cuire chevelu, le détendant. Une fois cela finit, il le rinça. Ensuite, il lui mit sa serviette sur ses épaules et l'essuya le plus tendrement possible. Sasuke était rouge de gêne d'être nu devant son grand frère. Itachi sourit devant cette gêne plus qu'évidente mais il ne put que le comprendre après ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il profita du fait que son frère était dénudé pour désinfecter ses blessures et lui mettre des bandages. Ensuite, il l'habilla. Les vêtements qu'avaient prit ses coéquipiers étaient les siens et ils étaient un peu grand pour Sasuke. Mais celui-ci en sentant l'odeur du T-shirt (qui avait celle d'Itachi), sembla ravi.

Ils sortirent enfin de la salle de bain. La chambre était propre et sentait bon. Les membres de l'akastuki étaient passés là pour la nettoyer cela se voyait (et se sentait!). Itachi emmena son frère vers le lit et l'obligea à s'allonger. Il lui mit ensuite la couverture sur les épaules et attendit. Sasuke qui ne semblait pas d'avis que son frère parte, le regardait les yeux ouverts. Pourtant, il finit par fermer les yeux et par s'endormir, épuisé. Contrairement à ce que le cadet pensait, l'aîné Uchiwa ne partit pas et resta près du lit, à surveiller son frère.

Trois jours passèrent où Sasuke ne se réveillait pas et qu'Itachi ne remuait pas d'un poil. Konan lui emmenait à manger et repartait avec le plateau vide, ne pouvant le faire bouger.

Pourtant, le soir du troisième jour, en allant lui emporter son repas, elle lui fit :

-Itachi, cette nuit je surveillerai Sasuke. Vas dormir tu as besoin de sommeil.

Celui-ci hésita puis soupira :

-D'accord. Mais personne ne doit s'approcher de lui. Comprit ?

-Comprit !

Itachi finit de manger, embrassa tendrement le front de son petit frère et partit dans sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité. Konan appela Pein pour qu'il aille mettre le plateau dans la cuisine, et resta dans la chambre, à surveiller Sasuke. Les heures passèrent et l'aube approchait. Soudain, Sasuke gémit dans son sommeil. Il tremblait et avait des sueurs froides. La nukenin essaya de le calmer en lui murmurant des mots rassurant à l'oreille mais rien à faire. Le cadet Uchiwa se mit brusquement à tousser et gémir plus fort. Konan commençait à paniquer, ne sachant quoi faire. Les gémissements du jeune garçon se transformèrent en cris qui réveillèrent tous ceux qui dormaient autours de la chambre de Tobi. Deidara, Sasori et Pein (qui ne dormait pas) accoururent dans la chambre. Ils furent stupéfaits en voyant le jeune Uchiwa crier et trembler ainsi. Sasuke se réveilla d'un coup et vomi. Il voulut reprendre son souffle mais il ne put et se remit à vomir. Il commençait à avoir peur et criait encore plus, des larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles. Les personnes présentes paniquait et Tobi, se frottant les yeux, arriva et hurla en voyant le jeune garçon vomir. Il voulut s'approcher de lui mais Deidara l'en empêcha, de peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Brusquement, Sasuke cracha du sang et pleura, apeuré. Il crachait du sang ne pouvant pas s'arrêter et s'étouffant. Tobi tout aussi effrayé, s'enfuit dans la chambre d'Itachi. Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit d'un coup, réveillant le propriétaire qui prit automatiquement son sabre. Il le baissa en reconnaissant l'homme au masque. Celui-ci faisait de grands gestes, angoissé.

-Expliques toi Tobi ! S'énerva Itachi.

-C'est...C'est Sasuke ! Paniqua celui-ci. Il...Il crache du sang !

-Quoi ? Hurla l'aîné Uchiwa.

Il se leva d'un bond, courut dans sa salle de bain, prit un flacon sur l'étagère et se hâta dans la chambre de Tobi. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, il vit avec horreur son frère tousser du sang sur les draps déjà rouges et humides. Les personnes présentes ne savaient que faire et couraient dans tous les sens, paniquées. Itachi reprit son sang-froid et se dirigea rapidement vers Sasuke. Il lui tint le visage et lui mit une cuillère dans la bouche, remplit du liquide du flacon qu'il venait de prendre. Sasuke avala le liquide répugnant. Les crachement s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Le jeune garçon reprit son souffle, encore fiévreux à cause de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Son grand frère se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et leur ordonna de nettoyer les draps et le sol. Il prit ensuite la couverture que Konan lui donna et la mit sur les épaules de son petit frère. Celui-ci tremblait et respirait toujours difficilement. Itachi le traîna dans la salle de bain. Il le mit dans la baignoire et le relava. Il y allait toujours aussi doucement, pour ne pas brusquer Sasuke. Il le sortit ensuit et l'essuya avec la serviette qui était restée dans la pièce. Alors qu'il frottait tendrement les bras de son frère, celui-ci se jeta à son cou et pleura silencieusement. Itachi surprit, rendit son étreinte. Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ici, comme ça. 30 minutes, 1 heure, 2 heures ?

Sasuke finit pourtant par arrêter ses larmes et Itachi termina de le sécher. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de vêtements, l'aîné Uchiwa enleva son haut et le donna à son frère. Celui-ci le mit après quelques hésitations. Il remit aussi le boxer qu'il portait auparavant. Itachi prit la main du jeune garçon et le traîna dehors. La chambre était à nouveau propre et Sasuke put à nouveau aller dans le lit. Il s'allongea dans les nouveaux draps. Il eut un bruit à la porte et Konan rentra, un plateau dans les bras, suivit du reste de l'akastuki. Elle le posa sur la table de chevet et demanda au jeune garçon si il se sentait mieux. Il lui affirma que oui. Itachi lui donna des Pancakes à manger. Sasuke refusa, disant qu'il ne voulait pas retomber malade. Son frère insista.

-Tu doit prendre des forces. Fit il.

Sasuke finit par manger. Tous le monde s'était assit autour de lui. Itachi était sur le lit. Deidara sur les genoux de Sasori qui avait ramené un fauteuil du salon. Pein et Konan sur des poufs. Kisame sur la seule chaise de la chambre. Kakuzu et Hidan sur le bureau. Et Tobi (comme le gros cassos qu'il était) assit par terre.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de manger, Sasuke posa sa tête sur le torse (nu soi dit en passant) de son frère. Celui-ci lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Puis, il obligea au cadet de s'allonger. Le jeune garçon obéit. Tobi, tout de même très con, demanda :

-Qui t'as violé Sasuke ?

Celui-ci trembla, Itachi lui lança un regard meurtrier (à Tobi) et Deidara lui frappa le derrière de la tête.

-Aille ! Se plaignit l'homme au masque. Qu'est ce que Tobi a dit ?

-Des conneries ! Gronda le nukenin blond.

Mais Sasuke secoua la tête. Itachi le regarda inquiet. Le jeune garçon s'assit, aidé par son frère, contre l'oreiller et expliqua :

-C'est Orochimaru qui m'a...

Il étouffa un sanglot. Itachi serra des poings, furieux (même plus que furax!).

-Je vais le tuer ce salopard ! Hurla-t-il.

Son frère le regarda et laissa un micro-sourire effleurer ses lèvres.

-Merci. Dit il.

-Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ? Demanda Sasori.

-Tu crois que je l'ai laissé faire ?

Silence. Sasuke soupira.

-Tu as raison. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Enfin...à la fin.

-Que c'est il passé ? Questionna son grand frère.

Le jeune garçon ferma des yeux, puis, les ouvrit lentement et raconta :

-Cela faisait 3 ans que j'étais le disciple d'Orochimaru. Je m'étais renforcé physiquement et psychologiquement comme Itachi me l'avait demandé. Je m'étais fortifié et j'étais devenu très beau comme le dit souvent cette pauvre cinglée de Karin. Enfin, bref... Cela faisait des mois qu'Orochimaru me faisait des avances. Je l'avais toujours repoussé, le trouvant trop... Enfin, voilà quoi ! Donc je le rejetais et cela le rendait furax. Un jour, alors que je repoussais ses avances encore une fois, il me dit que si je n'acceptais pas de le laisser me toucher, il allait détruire Konoha. A Konoha il y avait Naruto, Sakura, Kakachi mon Sensei, et tous les autres. Je ne pouvais laisser Orochimaru et ses sbires tuer mes amis... Alors, je consentis à lui offrir mon corps en échange de leurs vies.

Sasuke trembla.

-Un soir, il m'emmena dans sa chambre. Il me poussa sur le lit et m'embrassa. Je ne voulais pas répondre au baiser ni le laisser me toucher mes lèvres avec les siennes, alors je fermai obstinément la bouche. Il était furieux, et me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sous le choc, j'ouvris la bouche et il entra sa langue à l'intérieur. Il me mordait les lèvre et la langue. Puis, il commença à me caresser le torse. Je ne voulais pas... Cela me dégoûtais. Mais il me griffa et m'enleva brutalement mon T-shirt. Il commençait par me toucher, me griffer, me mordre... J'avais mal et des larmes commençaient à couler. J'allais le repousser quand il me rappela pour qui je faisais. Pour qui je sacrifiais mon corps. Pour qui je me souillais... Pour mes amis. Pour Naruto et Sakura. Pour les protéger. Pour leurs vies qui étaient à présent entre mes mains. Leurs vies qui ne dépendaient que de moi et de ce que je décidais. Alors, j'arrêtai de me débattre et le laissa me toucher. Il me faisait mal et me souillait encore plus... Il se mit à rire et...

Sasuke respira un grand avant de continuer :

-Et il me dit de penser à mon frère.

Sursaut de la part de tout le monde et Sasuke regarda Itachi en rougissant, gêné. Il poursuivit tout de même :

-Mais, Itachi ne serait pas aussi brusque lui. Il ne ferait jamais ça. C'était ce que je m'étais empressé de dire. Je lui avais affirmé que mon frère ne serait jamais aussi brutal et qu'il n'étais pas comme ça.

Regard étonné de la part de tous. Le jeune garçon s'empressa de préciser :

-Il y a 5 mois, je me suis rendus compte d'une chose : Itachi ne sais pas mentir. Je l'avais toujours su. Et la façon dont il avait dit qu'il avait tué le clan pour mesurer sa force était un mensonge, cela se voyait. Il avait brusquement baissé les yeux pour les relever rapidement, ensuite... Il avait dit tout d'une traite mais son ton prouvait qu'il hésitait... Et à la fin, lorsqu'il allait partir, il c'est mit à pleurer... Pour moi c'était clair : il mentait. Il n'avait pas tué le clan pour mesurer sa force mais pour autre chose.

Itachi ne montrait aucune émotion mais on sentait qu'il était surprit par la perspicacité de son petit frère. Celui-ci continua :

-J'ai donc décidé d'enquêter. J'aurai pu tuer Orochimaru mais j'avais besoins d'informations et il était donc vital qu'il reste en vie. C'était ma première erreur. Pourtant, je reçus des infos très intéressantes de la part de ce fou. Ensuite, je recherchais d'autres personnes qui pourraient m'avouer quelque chose. Je voulais, au début, trouver un membre de l'akastuki pour qu'il me dit ce qu'il savait sur lui. Mais, c'était ma deuxième erreur. Pourquoi mon frère leur aurait dit la raison de son meurtre ? Il avait dut leur dire la même chose qu'à moi donc j'abandonnai vite l'idée. Mais, un jour, je vis un conseillé de l'ancien Hokage. L'un de ceux du troisième. Je le capturai et lui demandai de me dire ce qu'il sait. Il m'avoua qu'Itachi était un espion de l'ANBU et que le clan Uchiwa souhaitait faire un coup d'état pour prendre le pouvoir ce qui risquait de causer une guerre. Je me suis rappelé que maman, un jour, m'avait dit qu'Itachi avait été traumatisé par la guerre et qu'il était un pacifiste. Le conseillé m'expliqua aussi, que c'était pour ça qu'Itachi avait décimé tout le clan... Mais, il n'avait pu me tuer car, d'après ce que me disait le conseillé, il tenait trop à moi. Alors, il avait décidé de se faire haïr et avait demandé au troisième Hokage de me protéger et de me faire croire que le clan Uchiwa était merveilleux... Quel idiot j'ai été de croire ça et de détester celui qui m'avait, pendant tout ce temps, protégé !

Sasuke regarda son frère.

-Depuis ce jour, je ne t'ai plus détesté, Itachi.

Celui-ci baissa la tête. Puis, il la releva, ferma les yeux et demanda :

-Et que c'est-il passé avec Orochimaru ?

Son petit frère continua son histoire :

-Après que je lui ai dit que tu ne serais pas aussi brutal Itachi, il a commencer à être doux. Mais, malgré qu'il soit doux, j'avais mal... Ses doigts et ses lèvres me brûlaient la peau, me dégoûtaient tout au plus. Je me sentais sale et souillé. J'avais envie de vomir, de mourir... Puis...

Sasuke trembla encore plus et fit dans un sanglot :

-Il m'a pénétré d'un coup ! J'avais mal... J'ai cru ma tête allait explosé tellement que la douleur était forte. Je voulais qu'il s'en aille, qu'il disparaisse... Mais, il était là, et riait devant ma souffrance... Et il me lançait des ''tu aimes ça, hein ? Dit que tu aimes ça, salope ! Tu es vraiment qu'une putain bonne à se faire enculer !''

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta et respira un grand coup. Itachi, sans s'en rendre compte, avait activé le sharingan et serrait les poings, furieux. Il attendit patiemment que son frère continu :

-J'avais mal... Je voulais mourir plutôt que de rester ici à souffrir sous cette torture inhumaine mais j'étais toujours vivant et la douleur le prouvait... Le temps passait très lentement... Et Orochimaru finit par jouir en moi, me souillant encore plus. Il se retira et s'en alla en me laissant là. Il me lança un ''Il faudrait recommencer un de ses jours !'' avant de sortir de la pièce. J'attendis et je partis vite dans ma salle de bain pour laver. J'avais très mal à cause des morsure et des griffures qu'il m'avait fait... Sans oublier...que j'avais l'intérieur des cuisses en sang. Mais, j'étais ravi au fond de moi car mes amis étaient sauvés.

Il eut temps de pause, où il pleura, puis il reprit en reniflant :

-Le lendemain, j'étais allé m'entraîner. Alors, que je rentrais, j'entendis les sbires d'Orochimaru dirent...

-Konoha a été détruit.

Ils sursautèrent tous et tournèrent la tête vers la porte. Zetsu était à l'encadrement. Pensant que personne n'avait comprit, il répéta :

-Konoha a été détruit.

-Détruit ? Fit Pein. Impossible !

-Si. Dit Sasuke dans un sanglot.

-Et combien y-t-il de survivants ? Demanda Konan.

-Aucuns. Répondirent Zetsu et Sasuke.

Il eut un gros silence puis Itachi le cassa:

-L'enflure. Il a rompu votre marché.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Qu'as tu fait, ensuite ? Demanda Deidara.

-Après avoir entendu ses sbires rigoler en disant que je me suis laissé berner car Konoha avait été détruit, je me suis enfui et j'ai courus là-bas... Et ils avaient raison. Il ne restait plus rien. Les maisons prenaient feu, il y avaient des cadavres partout et...

-Ils étaient là ? Murmura Itachi.

Son frère acquiesça.

-J'avais peur. Alors, je me suis enfui. Mais, je me sentais fiévreux et mes blessures n'étaient pas complètement guéries donc je me suis évanoui. Et je me suis retrouvé ici.

Il eut un silence de stupéfaction. Puis, dans un élan de tendresse, Itachi prit Sasuke dans ses bras. Celui-ci pleura doucement.

-J'aurai dut emmener avec moi. Craqua l'aîné Uchiwa.

Il commença, lui aussi, à pleurer. Mais silencieusement. Les membres de l'akastuki étaient sidérés. Itachi Uchiwa pleurait. Il ne faisait aucun bruit mais les larmes étaient bien présentes. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin calmés, Itachi écarta son frère de lui et le força à s'allonger. Il le surveilla pendant tout le temps où il dormait.

Les jours passèrent et Sasuke, enfin guéri, pu sortir de la chambre de Tobi. Celui-ci l'avait récupéré car Itachi avait dit que son frère dormirait avec lui. Le jeune garçon était peut être soigné physiquement mais psychologiquement non. Il sursautait dès qu'il entendait du bruit. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère de vue. Il était complètement désemparé. Les membres de l'akastuki étaient gentils et compréhensifs avec lui (ils avaient été touchés par son histoire). Ils essayaient de l'aider et de le faire sourire. Parmi eux, c'était Deidara qui y arrivait le plus car ses disputes avec Sasori ou simplement le fait qu'il se plaigne, du manque de romantisme de son petit ami ou des emmerdes que lui cause ses autres coéquipiers, à Sasuke le faisait rire. Celui-ci l'appréciait beaucoup et riait volontiers quand Deidara et Sasori se disputait pour de l'art. Le jeune garçon aimait bien Konan, aussi, la trouvant un peu trop protectrice envers lui mais qui, en même temps, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une mère qui le gâtait et l'aimait un peu trop. Il trouvait, aussi, Tobi stupide mais attachant. Surtout lorsqu'il voulait être avec Deidara et lui pour l'amuser et que cela énervait le blond qui allait tout de suite se plaindre au marionnettiste qui s'en foutait royalement ce qui faisait que son petit ami le traitait de sans cœur et boudait toute la soiré. Bien sûr, le lendemain matin ça allait mieux, mais Deidara disait toujours à Sasuke que le soir d'après il ne se ferait pas avoir, ce qui faisait rire celui-ci. Sasuke ne s'approchait pas d'Hidan et de Kakuzu les trouvant intimidant. Pein et Zetsu, il ne leur parlait jamais. Et Kisame, il le détestait. Toujours à se coller à son frère. Dès qu'il allait voir Itachi, Sasuke accourait toujours, inventant une excuse qu'elle soit idiote ou non. Puis, ensuite, il se jetait dans les bras de son frère et lançait un regard sournois à l'homme-requin. Deidara plaisantait beaucoup sur ce sujet, disant que le cadet Uchiwa était jaloux et même possessif. Celui-ci rouge de gêne, allait bouder dans son coin sous les yeux amusés de l'akastuki (sauf Kisame).

Itachi furieux de savoir que l'on avait touché à son frère, avait fait toutes sortes de règles dans l'akastuki en rapport avec son frère, et le surveillait 24 heures sur 24.

Un jour, Sasuke devenu l'arbitre des arts de Sasori et Deidara qui lui avait montré leurs œuvres, aperçu son frère et courut vers lui.

-Itachi ! Appela-t-il.

L'interpellé se retourna et fit un grand sourire en reconnaissant son petit frère adoré.

-Où vas tu ? Lui demanda celui-ci.

-Quelque part.

Sasuke commença à paniqué. Son frère le sentit et le prit dans ses bras. Le cadet Uchiwa se calma et Itachi lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je revient dans une heure ou deux. Le temps de régler quelque chose.

Sasuke hocha la tête et avant que son frère s'en aille, lui tira sur la manche. Il lui embrassa la joue et lui fit :

-Sois prudent, Nii-san.

Celui-ci sourit et partit. Il courut de branches en branches et arriva dans une grotte. Il battit tous les hommes qui s'y trouvaient. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il arriva devant une sorte de trône sur lequel Orochimaru se trouvait. Il eut un grand sourire en voyant Itachi.

-Itachi Uchiwa ! S'exclama-t-il. Cela faisait longtemps ! Que me vaut cette visite ?

-Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir violé mon frère.

A suivre


	3. C'est quoi le viol ? Deuxième Partie

-Itachi Uchiwa ! S'exclama Orochimaru. Cela faisait longtemps ! Que me vaut cette visite ?

-Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir violé mon frère.

-Ah ! Tu veux parler de Sasuke ? C'est vrai que c'était un bon coup. Si tu l'avais vu...Il était tellement désirable comme ça, gémissant de douleur et pleurant.

Itachi serra les poings et activa le sharingan. Orochimaru le regarda amusé et se lécha les lèvres.

-Hum. Il était tellement étroit et chaud. Hum. C'était un délice.

Itachi prit des shurikens et avança vers le serpent. Celui-ci continuait de parler :

-Je pense que le meilleur moment c'était quand je lui est dit de penser à toi et qu'il a poussé un gémissement de plaisir.

Il soupira.

-J'aurai bien voulu qu'il le fasse pour moi aussi. C'était bref mais excitant.

Itachi s'arrêta. Son visage ne montrait aucun émotion mais son cœur, lui, fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Son frère avait gémit de plaisir en pensant à lui ? L'Uchiwa secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Pour l'instant il devait tuer Orochimaru.

Celui-ci semblait avoir enfin comprit et se leva. Il susurra :

-J'accepte ton combat mais il y a une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Ce sera pour Sasuke. Si tu gagne il sera sauvé. Mais si je gagne...

Orochimaru fit un sourire pervers.

-Le corps de ton frère sera mien et je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux avec.

Itachi lui lança ses shurikens. Le serpents les évita difficilement. Il se releva et dit :

-Je pense que ça veut dire oui.

Le combat commença.

Itachi lança Katon - Technique suprême de la boule de feu au serpent qui épara son attaque du Sanjuu Rashoumon. Trois gigantesque porte se levèrent devant Orochimaru pour le protéger contre la boule de feu d'Itachi mais le feu étais si puissant qu'il s'introduisit dans l'un des trou percé par des flammes et toucha le bras d'Orochimaru. Orochimaru était blessé dès la première attaque d'Itachi. Il recula, réfléchissant à un plan. Itachi fit la technique de clonage et fonça sur lui. Le serpent n'eut aucun mal à tous les battre mais il ressentit une douleur au dos. L'Uchiwa avait profité du fait qu'il soit occupé avec les clones pour lui trancher le dos avec son sabre. Orochimaru tituba mais ne tomba pas et lança uton - La grande percée. Itachi sauta mais le serpent fit de même et lui lança des shurikens. L'Uchiwa les évita mais l'un d'eux lui transperça la main. Orochimaru ricana et utilisa Pétrification. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, c'est à vous de voir), l'aîné Uchiwa avait tout prévu et avait fait la technique de l'Illusion mystique - Retournement du miroir du Ciel et de la Terre. Orochimaru se retrouva donc immobilisé et tomba dans un bruit sourd par terre. Il put arrêter la technique de Pétrification et se releva rapidement. Mais, il n'aurait pas dut se dépêcher car une fois qu'il fut debout, Itachi utilisa Katon - Griffe rouge de la balsamine. Le serpent ne put éviter tous les shurikens de flammes et prit feu. Il réussit pourtant à éteindre les flammes. L'Uchiwa énervé, utilisa une technique d'Illusion et se transforma en corbeaux qui allèrent attaquer le serpent. Celui-ci assaillit, ne put que se protéger avec les bras. Une fois qu'il les baissa, il vit Itachi lever le poing et l'abattre sur sa joue. Orochimaru manqua d'en tomber. Il se rattrapa à temps, releva la tête vers l'Uchiwa et croisa son regard. Il n'aurait pas dut car ses chances de battre Itachi tombèrent à -100%. L'aîné Uchiwa utilisa la technique des arcanes lunaires et le serpent se retrouva en enfer. Il resta donc 72 heures ( une minute dans le monde réel ) à souffrir et ne pensait qu'à une chose : mourir.

Mais, l'aîné Uchiwa ne semblait pas de cette avis et décida de le torturer un peu plus. Une fois les 72 heures passées, Itachi utilisa l'Illusion mystique - L'enchaînement par les pieux. Orochimaru hurla de douleur, transpercé de toutes part par des clou, cloué au sol. Itachi avança, son sabre à la main, il le leva et avec un regard haineux dans les yeux, l'abattit sur le serpent.

Sasuke rigolait avec Deidara et Sasori. Il trouvait toujours leurs disputes amusantes. Soudain, il eut un flash. Itachi qui le regardait haineux. Le jeune garçon trembla et respira à grand coup. Il ferma les yeux et entendit une voix. Celle d'Orochimaru. Il voyait son frère activer le sharingan lorsqu'il saisit ce que le serpent disait. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans le salon de l'akastuki. Ainsi donc, la partie d'Orochimaru en lui montrait ce que voyait le vrai. Le cadet Uchiwa avait très envi de savoir ce qui allait ce passer. Mais, il craignait que son frère ne soit pas de cet avis. Il finit pourtant par fermer les yeux en se disant qu'il n'en saura rien. Il vit le combat d'Itachi et d'Orochimaru. Son frère avait commencé par une attaque de boule de feu et le serpent s'était protégé. Mais, il s'était brûler le bras et Sasuke hurla en ressentant la douleur d'Orochimaru. Il vit ensuite pleins d'Itachi foncer sur lui et ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans le dos. C'était son frère qui avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour le trancher avec son sabre. Toutes les attaques que son frère lançait au serpent, Sasuke les ressentait. Au moment de la technique des arcanes lunaires , le jeune garçon ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ne voulant en voir plus. Il regarda son bras mais ne vit aucunes traces de brûlures. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait ressentit la douleur d'Orochimaru mais n'avait pas ses blessures. Sasuke fut quand même tenté de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver ensuite. Il ferma les yeux. Il ressentit une douleur en continue dans tout son corps. Il saisit quelques pensées d'Orochimaru qui étaient : ''je veux mourir.''.

Il vit ensuite, Itachi avancer, son sabre à la main et le lever au dessus de lui. Il entendit le serpent hurler d'effroi :

-Attends ! Je suis désolé ! J'le toucherais plus c'est promit !

-J'en suis sûr. Fit Itachi des yeux remplit de haine.

Sasuke trembla. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère avec un regard aussi haineux. Il ressentit la peur d'Orochimaru et entendit Itachi murmurer, avant que les hurlements du serpent retentissent :

-Adieux.

Il abaissa le sabre, transperçant le cœur du serpent. Et les hurlements arrivèrent, explosant la boîte crânienne du jeune garçon.

Sasuke ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était allongé sur le sol et Deidara, Sasori et Konan étaient penchés au-dessus de lui. Konan lui demanda inquiète :

-Sasuke, ça va ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et se leva d'un bond. Il alla dans la salle de bain de son frère et prit la boîte à pharmacie. Ensuite, il se rendit dans le salon.

Itachi apparut, couvert de sang. Les membres de l'akastuki poussèrent des cris et lui posèrent des questions. Mais, l'aîné Uchiwa n'y répondit pas. Sasuke s'avança vers lui, lui prit sèchement la main et l'observa. Elle était en sang. Le jeune garçon prit du désinfectant et des bandages. Il nettoya d'abord la plaie de son frère et la banda. Itachi le regardait faire, tendrement. Lorsque Sasuke termina, il leva la tête vers son frère et le gifla d'un coup. La claque retentit dans la pièce et tout le monde les observa, étonné. Le cadet Uchiwa, les larmes aux yeux, cria :

-Itachi baka ! Qu'est ce qui t'as prit de risquer ta vie pour moi ?

Son frère le regarda droit dans les yeux et le prit, par un élan de tendresse, dans ses bras. Et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-C'est toujours ce que j'ai fait.

Sasuke pleura et dit :

-Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu meurs pour moi ! Mes amis le sont déjà alors, ne t'ajoutes pas sur la liste.

Itachi lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui embrassa le front en lui disant :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'était pas mon attention.

Il se sépara délicatement de son petit frère et se rendit dans sa chambre pour se laver. A la porte du salon, il se retourna et lança :

-Sasuke !

-Hn.

-Nous allons avoir une conversation tous les deux pour que tu m'expliques comment tu as su pour ma blessure.

Sasuke le regarda rouge de gêne et répondit :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

-Tu le sais très bien.

Le jeune garçon changea de tactique :

-Nii-san ! Tu sais que tu es mon grand frère préféré ?

-Je le sais. Mais nous allons quand même en discuter.

Le cadet Uchiwa vexé, alla bouder. Itachi ria et sortit. Imaginez la tête de l'akastuki, partagé entre la stupéfaction et l'amusement.

Les jours passèrent. Sasuke et Itachi s'étaient rapprochés et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, voulant rattraper les années où ils ont été séparé.

Un jour, les deux frères parlaient, quand soudain, Deidara débarqua dans le salon et se mit à pleurer (pour de faux). Sasuke se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

-Bah, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est ce baka de Sasori ! Se plaignit le blond.

Et il raconta aux frères Uchiwa ce que lui avait fait le marionnettiste. Sasuke le consola et Deidara le prit brusquement dans ses bras. Le cadet Uchiwa sourit et rendit son étreinte. Maintenant, rendons nous dans l'esprit d'Itachi qui voyait son frère dans les bras d'un autre que lui. Il était furieux. Mais pour qui il se prenait ce baka blond ? S'approcher de SON frère pour le prendre dans ses bras ! Il était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Minute ! Il ne venait pas de penser que Sasuke était à lui ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Être aussi possessif alors qu'il savait que son petit frère ne risquait rien avec le blond ! Itachi se posa des questions sur ses sentiments envers son frère. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait tout chez lui. C'était tout d'abord normal ! Mais quand on y repense, il aimait ses sourires, être près de lui ou même le prendre dans ses bras... Et puis, il avait eu des envies soudaines de l'embrasser ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il était un monstre ! Vouloir embrasser son frère ! C'était tout sauf normal ! Il repensa aux sourires de Sasuke à son égard qui faisaient battre son cœur à cent à l'heure. Oh non ! Il savait ce qu'il avait ! Il était amoureux ! Il aimait son frère ! Il était dégouttant ! Aimer son frère ! Alors que celui-ci lui vouait une confiance aveugle, lui il l'aimait ! Son petit frère venait d'être traumatisé et lui, il l'aimait ! Il n'était pas bien ! Profiter de son traumatisme pour tomber amoureux de lui ! Si Sasuke l'apprenait, il serait dégoutté et le rejetterait ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le sache ! Il ne devra plus s'approcher de lui pour le protéger ! C'était sa priorité ! Oui, Itachi décida qu'il ne devra plus s'approcher de Sasuke pour le protéger et il allait commencer maintenant.

Il se leva et commença à partir. Son frère le vit et le suivit. Mais Itachi l'arrêta, lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul car il était encore un peu fatigué à cause de son combat avec Orochimaru. Sasuke le vit s'éloigner de lui, tristement.

A partir de ce jour là, leur enfer commença.

Les jours passèrent et les frères Uchiwa n'étaient plus aussi collés qu'avant. Ce qui inquiétaient les membres de l'akastuki. Sasuke avait remarqué que son frère était distant envers lui. Il voulait aller dans ses bras, Itachi le repoussait doucement. Il voulait lui parler seul à seul, l'aîné refusait. Si ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, seuls, dans une pièce, Itachi partait immédiatement. Tous ce qu'il faisait avec son petit frère, c'était avec une certaine distance. Sasuke dormait toujours dans son lit, ayant trop peur de dormir seul. Itachi avait bien envi de s'attacher, de peur de faire quelque chose de pas net à son frère.

Mais, les jours passants, Itachi était de plus en plus distant.

Un jour, alors qu'il entrait dans sa salle de bain, il vit son frère nu et son corps se mit à réagir. Sasuke était face au miroir et l'instant d'avant, il devait probablement observer son corps dans la glace, compter ses blessures ou peut être, se demander s'il était vraiment aussi beau qu'on le lui disait sans cesse. Itachi examina le dos du corps de son petit frère. Il le trouva superbe. Sasuke pivota doucement vers lui. Et là, Itachi explosa. Avant, quand il l'avait lavé, il n'avait pas réagit mais maintenant qu'il le voyait comme ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique et... excitant. Il avait le souffle coupé, sa peau si pâle l'appelait, son visage séduisant le dévisageait simplement et sa bouche légèrement rose l'hypnotisait. L'aîné Uchiwa releva les yeux et croisa le regard de son frère. Ses yeux montraientde la gêne et une légère rougeur teintaient ses joues. Le cœur d'Itachi loupa un battement. Sasuke était plus que affriolant. Celui-ci avait doucement remonté une main au niveau de son bassin et une autre sur son ventre, ne pouvant lutter contre sa pudeur naturelle, même devant son grand frère. Cette attitude l'avait achevée. Sasuke était juste désirable et sans défenses.

-I... Itachi ?

L'esprit de celui-ci devint blanc... L'entendre prononcer son nom de cette façon lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique dont la chaleur se répandit jusque dans son bas ventre. Sasuke le regardait, toujours aussi gêné. Itachi recula et ferma la porte. Le ''clic'' qui lui indiqua que la porte était définitivement close, lui permit de souffler. L'aîné Uchiwa se rendit compte, alors, qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il lâcha la poignée, paniqué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain, habillé, et vit son frère, assit sur le lit.

-Itachi ?

Celui-ci releva lentement la tête et annonça :

-Sasuke, je vais emménager dans une autre chambre pour que tu puisses rester seul.

Il se leva et avança vers la porte. L'adolescent le regarda surpris.

-Mais... Dit-il.

Itachi ouvrit la porte et sortit. Cependant, avant de la fermer, il murmura :

-Au revoir.

Et il partit, laissant son petit frère, debout, au milieu de la chambre, seul.

Les jours passèrent et cette fois-ci, Itachi évita véritablement Sasuke. Il ne l'approchait plus, ne lui parlait pas, refusait de le prendre dans ses bras de peur de ne pas se contrôler, et lorsque son frère rentrait dans la même pièce que lui, il sortait rapidement. Il finit par ne plus manger en même temps que les autres, ce qui fit que personne ne le voyait durant les repas. Et pour bien empirer les choses, quand il croisait son frère dans un couloir, il faisait demi-tour.

Sasuke était désespéré. Il voyait bien que son frère aîné l'évitait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute. Après tout, il avait été violé et était donc souillé. Il n'y avait rien de plus laid que quelqu'un comme lui. Il était tout simplement impur. Il avait été touché et souillé. Il était dégoûtant. Si il y avait une chose qui pouvait éloigné Itachi, c'était bien lui-même. Il était sale, laid, souillé et tout simplement ''une putte'' comme lui avait affirmé Orochimaru. Et puis, il devait être un poids pour son frère. Il était venu ici et attendait que l'on s'occupe de lui. Franchement, il ne valait pas mieux que... Il ne valait pas mieux que personne parce qu'il était ce qu'il y avait de pire ! Un jeune garçon de 16 ans, qui a été violé et qui revoit son grand frère pour qu'il le soigne. Il était horrible ! Ce devait être pour ça qu'Itachi le fuyait comme de la peste. La peste... Il n'en était pas loin. Souillé et violé, c'était pratiquement la même chose. Les personnes comme ça, on ne s'en approche pas. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi, les autres membres de l'akastuki, comme Deidara ou Konan, le fréquentaient. Ils devaient certainement avoir pité de lui. Son frère aussi puisqu'il ne l'avait pas encore jeté dehors. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il avait déjà décidé de ne plus être dans la même chambre que lui, il ne pouvait supporter d'être dans la même pièce que lui et même de le voir, alors il allait sûrement lui demander de partir. Oui, il devait le dégoûter. A moins que... Il ne lui ait dit ou fait quelque chose qui lui ait déplu. Il fallait qu'il le sache !

Et sur ses bonnes résolutions, Sasuke commença son enquête.

Un jour, alors qu'il était avec Deidara et Sasori, il leur demanda :

-Sasori, Deidara ?

-Oui Sasuke-chan ? S'enquit le blond.

-Est ce que... hésita l'adolescent. Est ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal à Itachi ?

Les deux nukenin échangèrent un regard étonné.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demanda Sasori.

-Et bien... Itachi semble plus distant et je me demandais si...

-Mais allons Sasuke ! S'exclama Deidara. Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Tu as été tout à fait adorable et sympathique ! Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait fait qu'il t'évite !

-Ah. Fit le jeune garçon en baissant la tête penaud.

-Il doit sûrement s'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir assez protégé. Le rassura le marionnettiste.

Sasuke les remercia. Pour eux, il n'avait rien fait et Itachi ne lui en voulait pas. C'était maintenant au tour de Pein et Konan.

Le lendemain, à la cuisine, il leur posa la même question.

-Mais voyons Sasuke ! Lui dit doucement Konan. Bien sûr que non ! Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait fait qu'il t'en veuille !

-Mais il m'évite... commença l'adolescent.

-Il évite tout le monde ! L'interrompit Pein. Et cette scène ne te rappelle pas un souvenir ?

-Hum. Réfléchit le jeune garçon. Si ! Quand j'étais petit. Itachi était toujours en mission et ne s'occupait presque jamais de moi !

-Et bien tu vois ! Fit Pein.

-Oui, mais... protesta Sasuke. Aujourd'hui, il n'a pas de mission. Et avant c'était parce qu'il voulait cacher son côté agent double. Il devait tuer le clan. Je m'en souviens bien. Là, c'est différent !

-Allons Sasuke. Le rassura Konan. Itachi doit simplement être fatigué et se sentir mal. Son petit frère a été touché par un homme et il n'a même pas été là pour le protéger !

-Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute !

-C'est l'aîné. Expliqua Pein. Il a des obligations que tu n'auras jamais.

-On dirait mon père qui parle. Grogna l'adolescent.

Il partit. D'après Pein et Konan, Itachi s'en voulait. Avec Deidara et de Sasori, ils étaient tous d'accord sur une chose : Le jeune garçon n'avait rien fait.

Sasuke décida de parler à Tobi. Il était peut-être stupide, mais il l'aiderait. Il alla le voir. Tobi dessinait et quand il vit le cadet Uchiwa, il s'écria :

-Regarde Sasuke-chan ! C'est Tobi qu'il l'a fait ! C'est de l'art, non ?

Il lui montra un dessin. Et même un gamin de deux ans pouvait faire mieux. Si Deidara aurait été là, il se serait moqué de Tobi. Mais, Sasuke choisit d'être gentil :

-Oui, c'est très joli. Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

-Quoi donc, Sasuke-chan ?

-Est ce que j'ai dis quelque chose de mal à Itachi ?

-Hum, non. Tobi ne croit pas. Mais si Sasuke-chan veut bien, Tobi va demander à Itachi-sempai ce que Sasuke-chan lui aurait fait.

Il se leva.

-Non ! Cria l'adolescent alerté. Ce n'est rien. Pas besoin de l'embêter avec mes questions de gamin !

-Tobi ne trouve pas que ce sont des questions de gamin.

-Ah ?

-Tobi aimerait donner un conseil à Sasuke-chan.

-Heu... Oui. Je t'écoute.

-Tobi pense* que Sasuke-chan devrait aller parler avec Itachi-sempai. Lui seul pourra lui répondre .

Sasuke regarda Tobi, surpris, puis le remercia et partit.

Le soir, il décida de faire ce que Tobi lui avait conseillé. Aller parler à Itachi. Il se rendit discrètement dans sa chambre quand l'aîné des Uchiwa fut appelé par Hidan. Après l'avoir tué car ce n'était en fait qu'une blague, Itachi retourna dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il vit sur son lit le fit reculer. C'était Sasuke. Il était assit et le regardait. L'aîné Uchiwa eut l'idée de sortir immédiatement mais il sut que cela ne servira à rien, alors il demanda :

-Sasuke, que fais tu ici ?

-Je... Je voulait te parler. Rougit son petit frère.

Itachi dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas se jeter sur son frère et lui faire des choses pas innocentes, tellement qu'il le trouvait adorable. Au lieu de ça, il resta debout et dit :

-Je n'ai pas le temps. Plus tard peut-être...

Il se retourna et mit la main sur la poignée.

-Attends ! cria Sasuke désespéré. Je... J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler !

-Il est tard...

-Pas grave ! C'est vital pour moi !

Itachi pivota vers lui. Sasuke, à quatre patte sur le lit, s'approcha de lui.

-Itachi... Est ce que tu m'en veux ?

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour être aussi souillé.

-Souillé ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Puis, il la releva et cria :

-Je suis dégoûtant pour toi, c'est ça ?

-Mais... Non.

-Alors, est ce que j'ai dis ou fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Non. Fit Itachi en baissant les yeux.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que l'avoir en face de lui, lui donnait des idées pas net !

Sasuke regarda son frère, blessé.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir, Nii-san. Fit il tristement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Sasuke. Assura l'aîné. Ce n'est rien.

Il s'apprêta à partir.

-Non ce n'est pas rien ! Hurla le jeune garçon, les larmes aux yeux. Ça me fais mal de te voir m'éviter, Itachi ! Je me sens dégoûtant et souillé ! J'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ! J'ai peur de me retrouver seul ! Et ce dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est de ne plus jamais te revoir !

Itachi resta immobile et ne dit rien. Sasuke continua, en sanglotant :

-Mais ce qui me fait réellement peur, c'est que tu n'acceptes mes sentiments ! Je... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Nii-san !

Le cœur d'Itachi loupa un battement. Son petit frère adoré venait juste de lui avouer son amour pour lui. C'était impossible ! Il devait rêver ! Il se retourna lentement vers Sasuke. Le jeune garçon ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Itachi craqua. Il s'approcha doucement et silencieusement vers son frère. Arrivé en face de lui, il passa sa main sur ses joues pour sécher ses larmes. Sasuke arrêta ses pleurs et observa son aîné. Itachi sourit doucement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Redis le moi, Sasuke.

-Je t'aime. Fit l'adolescent.

-Encore.

-Je t'aime.

-Encore une fois, Sasuke.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Itachi fit des bisous papillons tout le long du cou de son frère et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le cœur de Sasuke battait à la chamade. Itachi l'embrassa tendrement, sans pour autant accentuer le baiser. Il répéta plusieurs fois son action et chuchota entre deux baisers :

-Moi aussi...[l'embrasse].. Je t'aime...[l'embrasse]... mon ange.

Il s'écarta doucement de son frère cadet. Sasuke, les joues légèrement rouges, essayait de calmer son cœur qui battait tellement fort qu'il était sûr qu'Itachi pourrait l'entendre. Celui-ci attendait patiemment, comprenant que son frère devait être surprit. Puis, il sentit deux lèvres roses se plaquer contre les siennes. Sasuke, les yeux fermés, l'embrassait avec autant d'amour qu'il le pouvait. Itachi mit ses mains sur sa taille pour le rapproché de lui. Le jeune garçon, sous la surprise, entrouvrit les lèvres et Itachi passa sa langue doucement dans sa bouche pour rejoindre la sienne. Un ballet amoureux commença. Itachi ne voulait pas faire de choses brusques pour ne pas effrayer son frère. Le baiser fut rompu, mais Sasuke reprit vivement les lèvres de son grand frère. Cela se répéta plusieurs fois. Et quand Sasuke voulut se jeter à nouveau sur les lèvres d'Itachi, celui-ci l'arrêta et lui embrassa tendrement le cou. Le jeune garçon défit sa queue de cheval et passa sa main dans les longs cheveux de son frère. Il les caressa doucement, poussant des petits gémissement appréciateurs, sous les baisers de son aîné. Itachi reprit ses lèvres et les mordilla amoureusement. Sasuke délaissa ses cheveux pour faire descendre ses mains et les faire passer dans le T-shirt de son frère. Itachi prit ses poignets et enleva les mains du cadet. Sasuke le regarda surprit.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Sasuke. Murmura l'aîné Uchiwa en fermant les yeux. Tu t'es fait violé. Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ce genre de choses.

-Mais si je suis prêt !

-Non, tu ne l'es pas.

-Itachii !

-Sasuke j'ai dis non ! Répondit doucement mais fermement Itachi, en ouvrant les yeux.

Sasuke croisa ses bras sur son torse et bouda. Son frère soupira et l'embrassa. L'adolescent se laissa vite emporter par le baiser. Lorsqu'il fut rompu, Itachi dit :

-Tu devrais aller dormir.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-C'est que...

-S'il te plaiiiiis. Supplia son petit frère en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

-D'accord. Accepta l'aîné.

Sasuke sourit et se mit dans les couvertures. Itachi alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Il enleva son haut, son bas. Et quand il allait enlever son caleçon, il eut l'impression d'être observé. Il pivota vers la porte et vit son petit frère, l'espionner, les yeux avides d'en voir plus. Lorsqu'il remarqua que son aîné le regardait, les mains sur les hanches, il rougit.

-Sasuke, retournes te coucher au lieu de jouer au petit pervers !

Celui-ci rougit encore plus et courut se recoucher dans les draps.

-Ha la la. Soupira Itachi. C'est sûrement Deidara qui lui a apprit à faire ça.

Il se mit en pyjama et alla rejoindre son frère dans le lit. Lorsqu'il fut allongé, Sasuke se colla vivement à lui. Itachi mit un bras sur sa taille et le serra contre lui. Le jeune garçon posa doucement sa tête sur le torse de son frère. C'était sur la poitrine et il pouvait clairement entendre les battements de cœur d'Itachi qui prenaient de la vitesse.

-C'est moi qui fait ça, Tachi ? Murmura-t-il.

-Hn (en traduction veut dire : Oui, toi seul le rend comme ça.)

Sasuke qui avait parfaitement traduit, sourit et chuchota :

-Et si je fais ça...

Il embrassa son frère puis remit son oreille sur sa poitrine.

-... Que se passera-t-il ?

Les battements de cœur d'Itachi avaient brusquement accélérés. L'adolescent s'en réjouit et s'endormit contre le cou de son aîné, le sourire aux lèvres. Itachi voyant son petit frère s'endormir, sourit attendrit et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, en lui murmurant :

-Fais de beau rêve... Mon ange.

Les jours passèrent et Itachi et Sasuke vivaient en couple heureux. Itachi était retourné dans sa chambre et la partageait avec son frère. Oui, ils étaient heureux et amoureux. Plus rien ne gâcherait leur bonheur (sauf peut-être les crise de jalousies de Kisame!). Plus rien à part leur désaccord habituel... Sasuke voulait que ses relations avec son aîné ne soient pas simplement des bisous un peu sauvages mais qu'il y est aussi du... sex (Kisame : Haaaaaa ! Jamais ! Jamais !). Itachi, lui, refusait de passer à ce stade là (Kisame : Ouais t'as raison! Moi : Ta gueule tu gâche tout!), disant que son petit frère venait à peine de se faire violé et qu'il était donc encore trop atteint psychologiquement. Sasuke trouvait cela stupide mais Itachi ne céda pas. Pour lui, rien était plus important que le bien être de son petit frère.

Sasuke devant la delicatesse que son frère lui portait et qui franchement l'énervait, décida d'en parler aux personnes qui pouvaient le plus l'aider. En locurence, Deidara et Konan. Donc, lorsque Konan lui demanda de l'assister pour préparer le déjeuner, l'adolescent n'hésita pas à aller cherhcer le nukenin blond pour qu'il leur prête main forte. Tous trois commencèrent à faire la cuisine. Ils parlaient joyeusement et Sasuke décida de leur demander leur aide :

-Konan, Deidara... J'ai besoin de votre soutient.

-Que veux tu qu'on fasse, Sasuke ? Interrogea Deidara.

-Et bien... fit le jeune garçon gêné. C'est au sujet d'Itachi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait comme connerie celui-là ? Râla Konan.

-Rien. C'est juste que... rougit l'adolescent. J'aimerai passer à l'autre stade mais il ne veut pas.

-Ah. Fit Deidara. Oui je te comprends. C'est dur quand ton mec refuse de le faire.

-En même temps il a raison. Dit Konan. Tu viens à peine de sortir d'une étape difficile. Il ne faut pas précipiter les choses.

-Mais... protesta Sasuke. Je suis prêt moi !

-Bah, pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ? Demanda le nukenin blond.

-Je l'ai fait. Mais il ne veut me croire.

-Donc, il va falloir le faire céder. En conclut Deidara.

-Attention ! Prévint la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est d'Itachi Uchiwa qu'on parle ! Ce n'est pas le premier imbécile venu !

-Oh mais ça ira ! Assura l'artiste blond. Avec des plans bien organisés, même un iceberg fondrait !

PHASE 1

Sasuke passa la tête à l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Il n'y avait personne à part Itachi qui était sur le canapé et qui lisait un livre. Très bien ! Il pouvait passer à l'attaque !

_-Primo... Lui avait expliqué Deidara. Il faut tout d'abord le rendre de bonne humeur._

_-C'est vrai. Renchérie Konan. Tu pourras mieux avoir ce que tu veux._

_-Il faut que tu sois à ses petits soins. Continua le blond. Par exemple : Il a mal au dos, tu lui met immédiatement un coussin pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise._

_-Et ainsi de suite. Poursuivit la jeune femme. A la fin, il te donnera ce que tu veux !_

Sasuke avança le plus naturellement possible vers son frère (si siffloter et regarder autour de soi est considéré comme être naturel..). L'adolescent arriva devant son aîné.

_-Le plus important ! Fit Deidara. T'intéresser à ce qu'il fait !_

_-Exactement ! Si tu ne fais pas ça, tu as 0,00001% de chance de réussir !_

Sasuke s'assit à côté d'Itachi et se colla à lui pour regarder par dessus son épaule.

-Tu lis quoi ?

L'aîné Uchiwa lui montra le titre

-Et c'est bien ?

-Hn. (en traduction : Assez)

-Et ça parle de quoi ?

-Sasuke, tu ne peux pas me laisser lire ? S'énerva Itachi.

Le jeune garçon se tu et se colla encore plus à son frère. L'aîné Uchiwa ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur sa lecture avec son petit frère à côté. Bizarrement, son cœur se mettait à accélérer le rythme de ses battements lorsque Sasuke le touchait. Itachi secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur son bouquin. Mais, l'adolescent à côté de lui, attirait son regard. Le jeune garçon, sentant qu'on l'observait, tourna la tête vers son frère et lui jeta un doux regard interrogateur. L'aîné retourna à son livre. Mais, il ne pouvait plus rester stoïque au bout de dix minutes. Il se pencha et embrassa Sasuke. Celui-ci, le cœur battant à la chamade et les joues devenant rouges, ferma les yeux et se laissa complètement submergé par ce baiser. Mais, il fut trop vite rompu au goût du jeune garçon. Le cadet Uchiwa eut l'idée de monter sur les genoux de son frère et de l'embrasser et tant pis pour le plan... Non ! Il devait résister ! Il devait réussir ! C'était sa mission ! Il l'avait commencé, à présent, il devait la finir !

Alors, Sasuke resta aux côtés de son grand frère adoré. Le temps passant, Itachi montra des signes d'épuisement. La nuit dernière, il n'avait put dormir à cause de son petit frère qui l'avait provoqué en ne dormant qu'avec un caleçon. Résultat : Il était exténué ! (Kisame : Putain ! Connard de Sasuke! Moi [l'assomme] : Restes tranquille!)

L'adolescent, qui avait parfaitement vu Itachi se tendre pour ne pas dévoiler sa fatigue, se leva et se mit derrière son aîné pour lui masser les épaules. Son amant se tendit encore plus.

-Que fais-tu, Sasuke ?

-Je te masse. Donc, détends toi Tachi !

Itachi laissa son frère faire et commença à se sentir de plus en plus décontracté. A la fin du massage, Sasuke revint s'asseoir à côté de l'aîné et quémanda un baiser. Son amant, le lui donna. Sasuke approfondit le baiser. Itachi le rompit et retourna à son livre alors que l'adolescent commençait à lui bécoter le visage en murmurant :

-Tu veux quelque chose, Itachi ? A boire ? A manger ? Tu veux que j'aille nettoyer ta chambre ? Ta salle de bain ? Tu veux...

-Sasuke.

-Oui ?

-Embrasses moi !

Le jeune garçon ne le fit pas dire deux fois. Il monta sur les genoux de son frère et plaqua doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Mais au fur et à mesure, le baiser devint violent. Itachi sa main sur la taille de son frère, lui caressait les hanches. Sasuke cria (intérieurement) victoire. Il avait réussi ! Il posa ses mains sur le torse de son frère. Cependant, lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son frère (trop rapide, non?), celui-ci l'arrêta (tu m'étonnes!). Itachi rompit le baiser et poussa son cadet sur le canapé. Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis stoppa tout et se releva. Il avança vers la porte, sous le regard dépité de Sasuke. L'aîné Uchiwa se tourna vers lui.

-Sasuke, tu devrais savoir que c'était stupide de croire qu'en me cajolant, on le fera.

-Et pourquoi non ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'es pas encore prêt.

Il sortit. Sasuke cogna sa tête dans un coussin. Le plan n'avait pas marché.

PHASE 2

Sasuke sortit de la chambre. Il était prêt à mettre son nouveau plan à l'action. Il alla dans le salon. Tous les membres de l'akastuki s'y trouvaient.

_-Deuxio... Fit Deidara. Tu dois l'attirer._

_-Oui. Rajouta Konan. En portant par exemple une tenue sexy._

_-Ensuite, tu dois lui parler sensuellement. Et lui dire des mots qui le font craquer._

_-Comme quoi ? Demanda le jeune garçon._

_-Et bien... Réfléchit le blond. Moi par exemple, quand je veux que Danna fasse quelque chose pour moi je l'appelle par son prénom._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je l'ai toujours appelé Danna et quand je lui dit Sasori d'une voix érotique, il est excité et me donne tous ce que je veux._

_-Houa ! C'est cool !_

_-N'est ce pas ? Se vanta l'artiste._

_-Ouais bah si tu veux l'avoir, tu dois l'attirer avec ce qu'il aime le plus au monde !_

_Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte. Hidan se tenait à l'encadrement et souriait de toutes ses dents. Tous rougirent quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il les avait écouté. Le ''religieux'' avança et lança à Sasuke :_

_-Ecoutes. Si tu veux qu'Itachi et toi ayez du sex un jour, il faut que tu l'attires avec ce qu'il préfère. Par exemple, moi, pour réussir à coucher avec Kakuzu, je lui ai donné du fric !_

_-Ah. Fit l'adolescent._

_-Ouais ! S'enorgueillit Hidan. Il faut aussi que tu le provoques pour qu'il puisse te désirer au plus profond de son âme._

Sasuke entra dans le salon. Les membres de l'akastuki le regardèrent avec des gros yeux, quelques peu pervers. Le jeune Uchiwa portait le manteau de l'akastuki. Sauf qu'il était... un peu court. Il lui arrivait au ras des fesses. Il portait des mitaines rouges quadrillé et un mini collant lui arrivant aux cuisses, exactement pareil. Et des bottes noires lui montaient jusqu'au bas des genoux. Sasuke était super sexy et... très excitant. Les personnes présentes ne pouvaient le nier. Et surtout pas Itachi qui s'était mis à saigner abondamment du nez. Il essaya de le cacher mais il était trop tard, son petit frère s'en était aperçut et avançait maintenant vers lui, un mouchoir à la main. Il s'assit à côté de lui et essuya le sang qui coulait. Itachi avait à présent les joues rouges et avait aussi très très chaud. Mais pourquoi Sasuke portait l'uniforme de l'akastuki ? Et surtout aussi court ! Et pourquoi devant tout le monde ? Si ils continuaient de le mater (point de vue d'Itachi), il allait les tuer !

Le sang avait arrêté de couler. Sasuke alla jeter le mouchoir en bougeant sensuellement des hanches. L'aîné Uchiwa l'avait toujours trouvé désirable, mais à ce point là ! Le jeune garçon retourna s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Il s'approcha doucement et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Les yeux à demi-fermés, les deux Uchiwa ne tentaient pas d'approfondir le contact, laissant leurs souffles les oxygéner.

Devant ce tableau plus que beau, les deux artistes, Deidara et Sasori, s'en émerveillaient, voulant parler fort que l'autre pour exprimer leur éblouissement.( Kisame : J'vais le tuer! Konan[le retient] : Laisses les!).

Puis, Itachi, ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, combla le vide qui séparait leurs lèvres et embrassa Sasuke. Il mit sa main sur sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. L'adolescent, lui, passa ses mains autour de sa nuque. Manquant de souffle tous les deux, ils durent arrêter le baiser. Itachi observa son frère. Ses lèvres rougies par le baiser, ses rougeurs aux joues, son souffle saccadé et ses yeux toujours fermés, le rendait plus qu'adorable. L'aîné Uchiwa craqua une deuxième fois. Il reprit les lèvres de son frère. Il avait envi de lui. Il le désirait. Le désirait ? Il rompit brutalement le baiser. Ils ne devaient pas continuer sinon il serait capable de faire quelque chose de pas net à cette magnifique créature qui lui avait volé son cœur. Sasuke était un ange et il était hors de question qu'il salisse cet ange. Son doux visage... Lui avait montré une peur sans faille et un tristesse plus qu'évidente lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans la chambre de Tobi. Ses yeux... Joyeux, beaux, innocents, avaient été bouleversés et presque vides. Son corps... Avait été si frêle et détruit. Tout cela avait été la faute d'un seul homme : Orochimaru. Ce salop avait touché son frère, l'avait souillé, abimé... Son petit frère avait été tellement perdu à cause de ce connard. L'aîné Uchiwa voulait le protéger et il savait que même si son frère lui disait qu'il était prêt, il aurait versé des larmes si Itachi l'avait touché. Car ses souvenirs douloureux seraient revenus en mémoires. Et ça, jamais son amant ne voudrait le lui faire revivre... Voilà pourquoi il refusait de lui faire l'amour, le protégeant de sa peur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.

Itachi fut sortit de ses pensées par des lèvres qui parcouraient son visage, le couvrant de baisers fiévreux. Sasuke l'embrassait en lui murmurant :

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

-Sasuke. Fit l'aîné Uchiwa.

-Moui, Nii-san ? Demanda de façon érotique le jeune garçon en continuant de lui donnait pleins de petits baisers amoureux sur le visage.

En entendant son frère dire ''Nii-san'' de cette façon, Itachi eut du mal de se retenir de se jeter sur lui. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant qu'il ne se retrouve à lui faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera. Il mit ses mains en coupe, autour du visage de son petit frère. Il le recula, ce qui faisait que Sasuke ne pouvait plus lui bécoter le visage. L'aîné Uchiwa se pencha et embrassa tendrement son amant. Le jeune garçon voulait approfondir le baiser mais son grand frère lui tenait la tête à une distance raisonnable. Il rompit le baiser lorsque l'adolescent commença à se coller à lui. Sasuke lui lança un regard vexé mais Itachi fit comme si il n'avait rien remarqué. Le cadet Uchiwa déçut, se leva et se mit devant son frère.

-Nii-san ! Dit-t-il sensuellement. Tu veux des dangos ?

Itachi le regarda, les yeux gourmands (Ils l'étaient pour Sasuke, maintenant c'est pour les dangos!). L'adolescent ayant comprit que oui, alla, en bougeant toujours des hanches, dans la cuisine. Il revint avec une assiette de dangos. Son grand frère des étoiles pleins les yeux, le remercia d'un baiser bien mérité. Il mangea ses sucreries, un sourire ravi sur le visage. Sasuke le regarda manger, assit à côté de lui. Lorsqu'Itachi eut finit l'assiette, le jeune garçon la reprit. Mais, d'un geste maladroit (ou prévu), il la fit tomber. Il se baissa donc lentement pour la ramasser tout en offrant à son frère une magnifique vue de son postérieur. Il se releva et fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu Itachi déglutir. Il partit dans la cuisine et revint.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il lança un clin d'oeil à Deidara, qui fit un signe de la main à Konan, qui donna un coup de coude à Hidan. Et eux trois trainèrent les autres membres de l'akastuki à la sortie (Kisame : Il est hors de question que je sorte! Je vais le tuer ce gamin! Moi : Arrêtez le! Il va tout gâcher! [Hidan l'assomme et l'enferme dans un placard.] Moi : Continuons!).

Lorsque le nukenin blond ferma la porte, il lança au cadet Uchiwa :

-Bonne chance !

La porte se referma et Sasuke passa au plan B. Il se mit à quatre pattes et avança tel un félin, vers Itachi. La respiration de celui-ci se fit plus saccadée et il ne pouvait détourner son regard sur son petit frère. L'adolescent arriva enfin devant son frère. Il se leva et mit ses jambes de chaques côtés des genoux de l'aîné. Il prit les mains de son amant et les posa sur ses fesses. Itachi était complètement perdu. Si Sasuke continuait, il ne pourrait se retenir. Le jeune garçon l'embrassa sauvagement. Son frère le laissa faire. Mais, quand l'adolescent commença à défaire son mini-manteau, L'aîné Uchiwa se leva d'un bond. Son cadet se retrouva à terre, les jambes écartées, donnant une très belle vue à son frère. Itachi rougit et partit rapidement, se sentant réagir (même si il était déjà depuis que son frère était entré).

Sasuke regarda la porte, dépité.

PHASE 3

Sasuke dans la salle de bain, sortit de la douche et mit une serviette. Lui et les autres avaient prévu un plan.

_-Terco... Dit Deidara. La douche._

_-Hein ? S'exclama le jeune garçon._

_-Ouais ! S'écria Hidan. Le pire pour un mec, c'est de voir la meuf ou le mec qui l'interesse en petite serviette. Il meurt d'envi de se jeter sur lui._

_-Mais... Protesta l'adolescent. On ne peut pas prévoir ça !_

_-Mm. Réfléchit Konan. On aura qu'à tout prévoir. Tu nous diras quand tu veux mettre ce plan à l'action._

Hidan devait demander n'importe quoi à Itachi et Deidara se retrouvait avec un bleu donc Konan disait que plus personne n'avait de pommade sauf lui. Donc, l'aîné Uchiwa était retourné dans sa chambre et Sasuke en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, ouvrit lui aussi celle de la salle de bain. Alors, il croisa son frère devant l'entrée, encore humide, une courte serviette blanche couvrant sa taille. A sa vue, Itachi s'arrêta net. Sasuke eut un petit sourire en percevant le regard de l'autre suivant les petites gouttes d'eau sur sa peau, cheminant depuis ses cheveux jusqu'à son torse, puis descendant lentement le long de son abdomen pour passer sur une hanche puis se perdre dans la serviette.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Nii-san ? Demanda Sasuke en penchant la tête de côté, envoyant ainsi quelques gouttes de plus sur son épaule qui suivirent le chemin des précédentes.

-La... salle de bains... Fut la seule réponse d'Itachi avant qu'il ne claque la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune garçon la regarda déçu. Il avait encore raté !

PHASE 4

Sasuke et Itachi se retrouvaient seul, des assiettes devant eux, avec des chandelles comme seules lumières.

_-Cuatro... Fit Deidara. Un dîner romantique !_

_-Quoi ? S'écria Sasuke. Mais c'est gênant !_

_-Mais, non. Assura Konan. On va tout prévoir !_

Sasuke soupira. C'était vraiment embarrassant ! Konan avait préparé le repas, Deidara le décor, Hidan était le serveur, et Sasori le violoniste. Kisame, lui, devait faire la vaisselle. Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire, il était jaloux de Sasuke.

Donc, le dîner avait l'air plus que romantique et de très bien se passer. Lorsque le dessert vint, Konan ordonna à tous de laisser seuls les deux Uchiwa (Hidan avait tout de suite assommé Kisame qui avait essayé de se jeter sur Sasuke pour l'étrangler). Ils partirent et les deux frères se retrouvèrent en tête à tête. Ils parlèrent et le cadet se rapprocha de son aîné pour l'embrasser. Itachi répondit au baiser. Ce soir là, celui qui ne voulut pas aller plus loin, fut l'adolescent. Il ne souhaitait pas gâcher cette merveilleuse soirée. Donc, après leur dîner, cette nuit là, le jeune garçon se colla simplement à son frère sans essayer de faire quelque chose de non innocent.

Sasuke avait fait tous les plans possible. D'après Deidara, ''Itachi n'était pas humain''. Alors que celui-ci sortait avec une marionnette mais bon, passons.

Plus personne n'avait d'idée pour aider le jeune garçon à passer à l'étape suivant. Dite, plus que de petits bisous plus que sauvages.

Itachi avait résisté à toutes les tentatives de séduction de son petit frère et celui-ci était à court d'idées.

Un jour, alors qu'il était dans le salon avec Konan, Deidara et Hidan, qui aimait bien embêter Sasuke, il apperçut Kisame parler à Itachi. L'adolescent vit rouge. C'était SON Itachi et à personne d'autre donc ce sale thon n'avait pas à l'approcher !

Sasuke écarquilla des yeux stupéfait. Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il allait rendre son grand frère jaloux ! C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et ce serait ce qui marcherait le mieux ! Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, alors il ne manquait plus qu'il aille demander de l'aide à Cupidon !

Sasuke rit intérieurement. Il avait son plan. Il ne manquait plus que le bouc émissaire. Il balaya son regard dans la pièce et l'arrêta sur une personne bien précise. Oui ! Pourquoi pas lui ? En même temps, il se vengerait de le laisser s'approcher d'Itachi. Hin ! Hin ! Il fallait éloigner l'aîné pour mettre son plan à l'execution.

L'adolescent vit Kisame partir à la cuisine. Il se leva rapidement et sortit du salon. Il fit un détour et arriva dans la cuisine. Il y trouva Kisame, seul. Parfait ! Sasuke avança innocement vers lui. Kisame leva la tête et lui lança méchament :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le jeune garçon fit une petite moue timide et dit craintivement :

-Je... Je voulais te parler.

-Bah vas-y !

-Je... Je

Sasuke essaya de ne pas penser au frisson de dégout qui le traversait tout le long de son corps et s'avança vers l'homme-requin pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, la première chose qu'il pensa c'est : « Beurk ! J'ai embrasser un thon ! J'espere que Nii-san me remerciera pour ce sacrifice ! » L'adolescent regarda Kisame et vit que celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. Le jeune garçon murmura, en manquant de se frapper la tête contre le mur tellement qu'il était dégouté par ses paroles :

-Kisame je... je...pense...souvent...à...toi. Je... Je voyais que tu préfèrais Nii-san à moi alors je me suis servis de lui pour te rendre jaloux.

L'homme-requin ne répondit pas. Il était toujours sous le choc. Sasuke, toujours aussi dégouté par ce qu'il allait faire, lui embrassa la joue et s'en alla.

Les jours suivant, l'adolescent allait souvent discuter avec Kisame sous le regard jaloux de son frère. Sasuke voyait bien qu'Itachi se retenait d'étriper l'homme-requin, même si franchement son petit frère n'attendait que ça. Donc, pour bien le pousser à bout, il faisait semblant de tomber sur le coéquipier d'Itachi, lui faisait des sourires séducteurs, ou lui faisait un bisous sur la joue.

Mais, Sasuke n'était pas vraiment patient et ne pouvait vraiment plus surpporter l'homme-requin. Alors, il décida de mettre un peu d'action pour faire craquer son frère.

Un jour, Kisame et lui se retrouvaient seul dans le salon. Itachi était partit chercher quelque chose dans la chambre et allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Alors Sasuke devait faire vite. Il s'approcha doucement de Kisame et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. « Beurk ! Pour Nii-san ! Je dois le faire pour Nii-san ! » L'homme-requin le regarda, effrayé ?

-I... Itachi pourrait revenir. Fit-il tout rouge.

-Mais non. Murmura l'adolescent.

« Dépêches toi, Nii-san ! » Le jeune garçon embrassa le cou de Kisame et se mit sur ses genoux. Avec un effort concidérable (vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point!), il prit les mains de l'homme-requin et les posa sur ses fesses. Celui-ci ne les retira pas et d'un geste iréfléchit, rapprocha Sasuke de lui. L'adolescent posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Itachi entra dans le salon.

Il s'arrêta net. Il y avait son petit frère sur les genoux de son coéquipier, Kisame, qui avait ses mains sur ses... Fesses ? Itachi vit rouge. Très très très très très très très rouge. Il activa le Sahringan et s'avança vers eux.

Kisame l'apperçut et s'écria :

-I... Itachi ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Nii-san ! Pleura Sasuke (quel comédien!). Il... Il voulait qu'on le fasse et... Et je lui ai que je voulais pas mais... Mais il ne m'a pas écouté et m'a embrassé.

L'homme-requin le regarda choqué. « Hé ! Hé ! Ca t'apprendras de t'être approché de Nii-san ! » Kisame voulut protester :

-Mais nan ! Itachi ! Ce n'est pas ce qui c'est passé !

-Et pourquoi as tu alors tes mains sur le postérieur de MON petit frère ? Murmura l'aîné Uchiwa menaçant.

Son coéquipier retira ses mains, mais il était trop tard. D'un geste rapide, Itachi l'envoya se prendre le mur. Entendant le mur se faire démolir, les autres membres de l'akastuki se précipèrent dans les salon. Ce qu'il virent les surprirent. Itachi enlaçait son frère par la taille. Sasuke tenait le T-shirt de l'aîné et souriait sournoisement en regardant le mur démolit. Et sous les débris, se trouvait Kisame. Celui-ci se releva et cria terrifié :

-I... Itachi ! Je te jure de n'avoir rien fait ! Je n'ai pas touché Sasuke ! C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi !

Il pointa du doigt le jeune garçon qui avait à présent, une moue peinée.

-Nii-san !

L'homme-requin observa furieux l'adolescent, en ayant une soudaine envi de meutre. Itachi, lui, saisit le poignet de son frère et le traîna dehors. A l'encadrement de la porte, il pivota vers le mur démolit et lança avec un ton assassin :

-Si tu t'approches à moins de dix mètres de Sasuke, je te tu.

Et il partit avec son cadet. Il eut un gros silence puis Deidara laissa échapper :

-Ah la la. Jamais je n'aurai penser à la jalousie. Et toi Konan ?

-Moi non plus. Répondit la jeune femme. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour avoir ce que je veux.

-Hé ! S'exclama Hidan. C'est qu'il est manipulateur cet ado !

-Ca doit venir du côté Uchiwa. Fit Sasori.

-Je pense la même chose que mon Danna ! S'écria le nukenin blond. Et toi Tobi ?

Silence. Tout le monde regarda autour d'eux.

-Heu... Tobi ? Appela Konan.

-Il est allé chercher quelque chose. Informa Pein.

-Ah ?

Sasuke fut poussé sur le lit. Itachi monta sur lui et l'embrassa furieusement. Le jeune garçon se laissa submerger par le baiser. Son aîné le rompit et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu es un vilain garçon, Ototo.

Il lui embrassa le cou et le marqua sien.

-Mm. Gémit l'adolescent. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu as voulu me rendre jaloux.

-Mm. Mais non. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Nii-san ?

-Et ton petit jeux avec Kisame, c'était pour quoi ?

-Nii-san, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime.

-Dis le moi mon ange. Dis le moi et je te ferais l'amour.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Sasuke.

-Tu es à moi. Conclu Itachi.

Il l'embrassa et la suite ne se raconte pas.

Le lendemain, Sasuke et Itachi vinrent prendre leur petit déjeuné, comblés. Les autres, trop endormis, ne virent pas les petits sourires et les coups d'oeil qu'ils se lançaient. Quand Tobi entra, il s'assit à côté de Deidara qui chuchotait des mots d'amour à Sasori. L'homme au masque cria joyeux :

-Tobi sait ce qu'est le viol à présent.

-Ah. Fit Deidara.

-Oui. Continua le cassos. Tobi a vu Itachi-sempai violer Sasuke-chan !

Gros silence. Puis...

-QUOI ?


	4. C'est quoi l'amour incestieux ?

Les jours avaient passé paisiblement chez l'akastuki.

Bien sûr, ça c'est quand vous considérer qu'il faut faire pleurer son petit ami trois fois par jour (Sasori).

Engueuler son copain (Konan).

Refuser de coucher avec son mec parce qu'il n'a plus de fric (Kakuzu).

Ou d'avoir des tensions du genre :

Itachi surveillait Kisame 24 heures sur 24 et l'empêchait de s'approcher à moins de 20 mètres de Sasuke.

Tobi évitait Itachi et Sasuke depuis qu'il a faillit y laisser la vie lorsqu'il avait raconté aux autres membres de l'akastuki que les deux frères Uchiwa avaient fait des choses pas net et que le pire, c'était qu'il avait cru qu'Itachi avait violé Sasuke.

Résulta : Sasuke l'avait tabassé et Itachi lui avait lancé un amaterasu sans oublier le mangekyou sharingan. Une fois que Tobi s'était retrouvé défiguré, torturé pendant 72 heures et un feu qui ne s'éteint pas au cul, il ne s'approcha plus des deux frères.

Mais sinon tout allait bien dans l'akastuki et le plus beau, c'était que Sasuke n'était plus traumatisé. Bien sûr, il pleurait souvent quand il se souvenait de la destruction de Konoha, mais à part ça, il se sentait mieux.

Un jour, il décida d'accompagner Deidara, Konan et Kakuzu dans le village d'à côté pour faire le marché de noël (Joyeux noël !). Après s'être émerveillé devant les stands de noël, ils rentrèrent à l'antre. Ils passèrent devant une femme et deux adolescents qui devaient avoir à peu près le même âge que Sasuke.

La femme hurlait aux deux adolescents qu'ils étaient dégoutant et qu'elle ne voulait plus les voir. Elle frappa le jeune garçon. La jeune fille à côté s'écria :

-Setsuna ! (cross over angel sanctuary !)

La femme partit laissant le jeune garçon à terre. La jeune fille accourut vers lui. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et l'aida à se relever.

-Sestuna, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui Sarah. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

La femme revint et leur jeta quelque chose.

-Ne revenez plus ! Hurla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas voir d'amour incestueux dans ma maison.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et partirent devant les regards dégoutés des passants.

Sasuke avait vu tout ça et n'avait pas spécialement comprit ce qui s'était passé. Les deux adolescents avaient le droits de s'aimer, non ? Alors, pourquoi la femme les avait frappé ? Et que voulait-elle dire en parlant d'amour incestueux ?

Le jeune garçon marcha vers l'antre en réfléchissant sur cette dernière question. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là-bas, les autres membres les attendaient dans le salon.

Deidara en voyant Sasori, lui sauta dessus et lui roula la pelle du siècle.

Hidan vint voir Kakuzu, une masse de billets dans la main.

Et Sasuke monta tranquillement sur les genoux de son frère pour partager un tendre et doux baiser. Itachi répondit sauvagement et lui tint fermement la taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, Sasuke enserra ses bras autour de la nuque de son aîné et resta collé à lui.

L'akatsuki commença à faire un débat. Sasuke n'écoutait pas vraiment, une question lui torturant la tête depuis un bon moment déjà. Itachi le voyant distrait, lui caressa doucement le bras ce qui fit revenir l'adolescent dans la réalité.

-Ça va ? Demanda l'aîné Uchiwa.

-Nii-san, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Sasuke, on est pleine réunion là.

-Mais c'est pas de ça que je parle ! S'emporta son petit frère en rougissant.

Itachi rit devant sa gêne qu'il trouvait adorable et l'embrassa.

-Que voulais-tu me demander alors ?

Sasuke semblait soudain timide. Son aîné lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et lui fit doucement :

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

Le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieure, nerveux. Puis, il prit un grande inspiration et dit tout d'une traite :

- ?

-Quoi ? Ne comprit pas son frère.

Sasuke répéta plus lentement :

-Nii-san, c'est quoi l'amour incestueux ?

Il eut un gros silence et tout le monde regardait les frères Uchiwa avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Interrogea Pein qui avait crut mal entendre.

-J'ai demandé ce qu'est l'amour incestueux.

Il eut à nouveau un gros silence. Que Deidara cassa.

-Tu... Tu l'ignores ? Fit il d'une voix tremblante.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Plus personne ne savait quoi dire (en même temps ils n'ont encore rien dit). Puis Itachi soupira.

-Sasuke, tu nous fais marcher, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, Nii-san.

L'aîné Uchiwa se leva brusquement, ce qui fait tomber son cadet, et il hurla furieux :

-Tu plaisante ou quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour incestueux et tu le vis quand même ?

-Nii-san, tu me fais peur. Murmura son petit frère.

Itachi le reprend vivement dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner. Il s'assit ensuite, Sasuke sur ses genoux. Pein laissa échapper :

-Sasuke, tu ne sais pas ce que vous vivez ton frère et toi ?

-Bah, de l'amour. Répondit innocemment le jeune garçon.

Les autres secouèrent la tête désespérés.

-Sasuke, ce n'est pas n'importe quel amour ! Expliqua Sasori.

-Je sais. Dit l'adolescent. Jamais des personnes ne s'aimeront comme Itachi et moi !

Tous sourirent attendris devant cette déclaration d'amour. Itachi embrassa à nouveau son frère pour lui signifier tout son amour pour lui.

-Bon alors qu'est ce que l'amour incestueux ? Demanda Sasuke lorsque le baiser fut rompu.

Tout le monde poussa des exclamations irrité (sauf Itachi car il aime plus que tout au monde son frère). Puis, Pein expliqua :

-L'amour incestueux c'est quand deux personnes trop proche s'aiment mais ne peuvent pas s'aimer.

-Ne doivent pas ! Renchérit Kakuzu.

-Par exemple ? Questionna le jeune garçon.

Plus personne ne répondit, ne voulant peiner l'adolescent. Personne sauf Kisame qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce :

-Comme les frères et sœurs.

Sasuke tomba sous le choc. Les autres membres de l'akastuki s'énervèrent contre l'homme-requin.

-Bah, quoi ? Fit celui-ci. Vous avez demandé un exemple d'amour incestueux, je le donne.

Le cadet Uchiwa, lui, s'écartait brusquement de son frère. Itachi s'avança vers lui mais le jeune garçon le repoussa :

-Non ! Ce n'est pas bien ce que l'on fait ! C'est dégoutant !

L'aîné s'arrêta à un mètre de l'adolescent et le fixa peiné. Le cadet se leva rapidement et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, il évita son grand frère. Même pas de bisous, ni de câlin et à peine un sourire... Franchement, là Itachi en voulait à mort à Kisame. En parlant de celui-ci, il était entrain d'essayer d'éteindre un amaterasu qui lui brulait le derrière.

Mais Itachi Uchiwa n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras et essaya par tout les moyens de se retrouver seul à seul avec son petit frère. Il fini par y arriver.

Ils étaient dans un couloir, seuls et l'aîné poussa le plus jeune contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Sasuke avait essayer de s'enfuir mais les baisers de son frère lui manquaient tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus résister. Itachi s'écarta doucement de lui, laissant l'adolescent reprendre son souffle, rouge de gêne et de plaisir. A-do-ra-ble ! Il était tout simplement adorable et l'aîné Uchiwa craqua devant ce visage. Il reprit bien vite ses lèvres et embrassa son petit frère avec tout l'amour qu'il le pouvait. Quand il s'écarta à nouveau, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours mon ange. Même si cela est incestueux.

L'adolescent frissonna et commença à pleurer contre le torse de son amant.

-Mais... sanglota-t-il. J'ai bien vu le regard des gens quand ils ont vu ce frère et cette soeur s'aimer.

-Sasuke, le regard des gens que nous ne connaissons pas n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est celui de nos amis.

-Comme Deidara ?

-Bah, si tu considères Deidara comme un ami au lieu d'un idiot qui ne sert à rien, oui.

-Mais, il s'en moque lui.

Et sur ce, le jeune garçon repoussa brusquement son frère et s'enfuit. Itachi revint au salon où tout le monde se trouvait. Quand ils virent sa mine maussade, ils surent que ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

-Quel con ! Hurla Deidara.

Il partit vivement du salon suivit de tous les autres. Le nukenin blond alla vers le couloir. Il y trouva le cadet Uchiwa. Il s'avança vers Sasuke et le gifla violament.

-Ce que tu es stupide Sasuke ! Lança-t-il furieux.

Le jeune garçon sous le choc, était tombé par terre et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Itachi aurait bien voulut se jeter sur Deidara pour l'étrangler mais les autres membres de l'akastuki l'arrêtèrent. Il fallait laisser faire le blond.

Celui-ci continuait d'engueuler l'adolescent :

-Tu as tout fait pour le récupérer, pour te faire accepter, pour coucher avec lui et tu laisses tout tomber sous le fait que votre amour est incestueux donc interdit ! Et même, ce n'est pas vraiment interdit, c'est juste que les gens trouvent ça dégoutant !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Sanglota Sasuke.

-Oh si je peux comprendre ! Je suis homosexuel ! Je sors avec Sasori, un mec ! Les gens sont dégoutés mais je m'en fou ! Je m'en moque complètement ! Tout ce que je veux moi c'est d'être avec mon Danna car je l'aime ! Je l'aime au plus profond de mon âme ! Je l'aime au point de vouloir mourir pour lui !

Deidara fit un temps de pause. Puis il chuchota :

-Donc si, je peux te comprendre, Sasuke.

L'adolescent, pleurant toujours se jeta dans les bras du blond et le remercia.

Ouais et donc c'est un Happy End cul-cul la praline mais bon. J'avais pas d'idées ! Ah, non ! Attendez !

Tobi entra dans le salon où tout le monde se trouvait.

-J'ai une copine ! Cria l'homme au masque.

-C'est bien Tobi ! Le félicita Deidara. « Une fille peut le supporter ? » pensa-t-il.

-Et qui c'est ? Demanda Sasuke.

-C'est la petite souris à Tobi ! Oh ! La souris à Tobi s'est enfuie...

L'homme se jeta à terre.

-Tobi va essayer de la retrouver !


End file.
